The BEST trial will complete enrollment in December, 1998. We have contributed 43 patients to the study, and the follow-up will continue for the next one and one-half to two years. Over the last six months two large randomized trials using beta blockers in congestive heart failure have been stopped early by data safety monitoring boards because of a benefit in terms of mortality. This influenced the BEST DSMB but the conclusion after review of the trial was to continue enrollment until December 1998 because the patients in BEST are sicker than those in either of the other two studies (CIBIS II and MERIT trials). The bulk of the data at present indicate that there is a mortality benefit with beta blockers. The ability to refine this endpoint with data from BEST is very high.